The Murder House
by IAmSoBored24
Summary: Kind of following the plot of AHS. Hinata Hyuga has recently moved into the famous murder house where she meets many ghosts, some nice and some mean, after meeting a particularly gruesome young man, will she be able to make it out unscathed? Side pairings if you squint (like maybe sasusaku or obihina, idk)


1987

"You're gonna die in there you know," the small girl said it so simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, that the two boys had to stop.

"I don't know Obito, we'll get in trouble if we go in there," the gray haired one said, looking up at the large, imposing house.

"What Kakashi? Scared of a little trouble?" the shorter one asked, smirking at his best friend.

"You know just as well as I do that this house is haunted, so tell me, Spengler, you scared?"

"Hell no! I ain't afraid of no ghost!"

"Suit yourself," the blonde girl shrugged, not putting up much resistance.

"Don't worry kiddo; we'll be fine," Obito assured, crouching down to the girl's level. She scowled, looking at him like he was stupid. Obito sighed. "C'mon Kakashi, let's go win this bet."

The house wasn't that creepy (well, it was, but Obito would never admit that), until they got to the basement. It looked like a classic horror movie, the child of _Frankenstein_; all around them were jars filled with what could only be body parts. Okay, so maybe Obito was starting to get _a little bit_ scared. Nothing that he couldn't handle, and certainly nothing that he would admit to Kakashi. He had a reputation to uphold. He turned to Kakashi, about to ask if he was scared (nothing like false bravado to cheer himself up), and that was the last move he made.

2012

The sun was beating into my eyes from the left backseat window, and it with nothing to shield them from it, the car ride was horrible. Not to mention the hostility. My father and cousin Neji were sitting up front, and the tension between them was almost tangible. They haven't gotten along since the incident.

We reached the house by nightfall; it didn't look any less magnificent under the moonlight. All of our stuff had been moved in already, so the only thing left to do was bring in our suitcases and set them in our rooms. Neji helped me carry up my bags, despite my protests, while my father went up to his room.

"Lazy bastard," he muttered as he dropped my last bag with a heavy _thud_.

"Neji, don't say that," I scolded. "He's just tired from the drive." That wasn't true; we both knew that he just didn't want to bother with us. It was a harsh truth, but the truth usually was.

"Whatever you say Hinata, goodnight." He planted a kiss on my forehead and left me to my sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon, a very pleasant awakening mind you, and as I walked down the old, wooden stairs, I tried to ignore the feeling of eyes following me. It was a feeling that I got often, but that doesn't mean that it gets easier to deal with.

Upon entering the kitchen, I saw the back of a woman with smooth skin and long, blonde hair pulled back in two low ponytails. There wasn't a speck of blonde anywhere in my family tree.

"Ah, young Miss. Hyuga, it's nice to see that you've awoken. I made breakfast for you and do hope that you're a meat eater," she said, turning around and fixing me with her light brown eyes.

"Beautiful," I breathed, shaking my head to focus on her statement. Or better yet the fact that there was a stranger in my house and Neji wasn't down yet. "I, um, thank you for the breakfast, but do you mind if I ask who you are?"

The blonde leaned back against the counter, like she owned the place, with a shrug. "I suppose you could ask if you _really_ wanted to know. I'm Tsunade, the housekeeper, or maid, or whatever you wanna say, of the house."

"I didn't think my father had hired a maid," I said, trying to give a small smile. _Don't panic Hinata. You'll be fine; if she's a psycho, Neji can get down in enough time to help you_, I tried to tell myself, but alas the anxiety was already creeping up my spine and would soon make its way onto my face, giving me away entirely.

"You look anxious honey; let me get you some tea or something." Too late for that I guess. I tried to ignore the fact that she completely sidestepped my statement.

"I'm fine, honestly, I just need to eat some breakfast." A total lie; I needed to take my medicine, but Father refused to refill my prescription, saying that I was weak and the anxiety was just a trick of the mind.

"Nonsense child, I'm a trained nurse, and you look about ten seconds away from some serious hyperventilation." I'm not proud of the fact that I watched her like a hawk as she prepared my tea, she may have been a strange woman who somehow ended up in my house, but she made some dang good tea.

"This tastes like how my mother used to make it," I said before I could stop myself and had to take a moment of silence to stop myself from crying. It's only been a year since her death, yet Father says that it shouldn't hurt this much. Somehow I don't think anyone else agrees with that.

"Hinata –can I address you as such? Thank god.- was your father informed of the history of the house?" That's an odd question.

"Sorry ma'am, but I'm not sure; all he said was that we were moving to a house with history." My father hadn't given us any warning whatsoever (he didn't believe that he needed to explain himself to Neji and I); he just said that we were moving to a house with a history worthy of our family tree one night.

Tsunade huffed, crossing her arms like my friend Sakura used to do, blowing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. "Of course, why can't anybody ever be scared of this place?" she muttered, probably not meaning for me to hear.

"Sorry, but why should people be scared of this house? I mean, it's not like anyone was ever killed here, right?" Tsunade was silent for a second before turning around to wash the frying pan. _Oh dear lord. _"Only one right?"

"A couple." _Oh dear lord!_

"So two?"

"More than ten." _OH DEAR LORD! _I couldn't stop the panic this time and within a second my breath was coming out in short, quick pants. Tsunade was by my side in an instant, rubbing soothing circles into my back slowly, and I tried to focus on the rotations rather than the fact that this house was full of ghosts.

"Relax sweetie, they won't do anything to you ," she told me, which certainly did not help.

"Hinata!" And there was Neji. Even though he sounded angry and scared, his voice calmed me down the slightest. "Get away from her!"

"I'm just trying to help kid," she said, backing away nonetheless. _Focus on your breathing Hinata. In. Out. In. Out._

"In. Out. In. Out," Neji's deep voice said, bringing my thoughts into the world. This went on for a minute, me concentrating on breathing and Neji's voice, until I felt well enough to bring a piece of bacon up to my mouth. It tasted heavenly.

I pushed all of my concentration into the crispy meat going over my tongue, focusing on one thought: _there's no such thing as ghosts_. If I were the type of person who finds the light in any situation, like Naruto, I'd probably be singing _Ghostbusters_ in my head. God did I miss Naruto.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to go upstairs and start unpacking everything." Neji and Tsunade nodded and went back to glaring at each other. I had a feeling that those two would kill each other if given the chance.

Once I got to my room after_ a lot _of stairs, I pulled my hair so that it wouldn't get in my face as I set to work. I opened the box with all of my comforters first; a girl's gotta have a soft bed to sleep on. The books and movies came next, which made up the majority. Most of my movies and books fell in the categories of classics, comedy, or full on fluffy romance. There wasn't much to fear that way. I tried to watch a horror movie once with Sakura back when we were like ten, and let's just say that Sakura was never allowed to pick the movies again. Ever.

When I turned around to get the first bunch of movies out of the box, I heard a _thump_ behind me and jumped roughly four inches into the air. Of course I knew that when I turned around there'd be a book on the floor yet no one there, but that didn't stop the little itch of irrational panic that was racing through me. _There's no such thing as ghosts._ I leaned down and picked up the book, only to straighten back up at the speed of light when I felt a breath on my neck. When I turned around, no one was there. _There's no such thing as ghosts. _

That didn't stop me from racing down the steps, almost knocking over my father, and calling to everyone in the house that I was going for a quick walk. Well, I would've if two boys at the front gate, on the very inside of the property, hadn't stopped me.

"Sup. You the new residents of the house?" The black haired one asked, shoving his hands into his denim pockets. The gray haired boy next to him was dressed the same, well, without the jean jacket that it.

"I, um, yeah, but I'd really like to go for a walk, so if you would excuse me…" I tried to sidestep the black haired boy, but he copied the movement.

"You should probably leave as soon as you can; I hear the place is haunted."

"Obito, let the poor chick leave."

"Whatever Kakashi. Do you mind if we cut through your yard to get home?"

"I-I guess not."

"Thanks. See ya around!" With that, I watched the two boys head further into the yard and hop the fence, disappearing into the bushes surrounding the property.


End file.
